Finding It
by vampfanatic7548
Summary: One of my fave stories. BTW David is Kendall :p Please review


_**FINDING IT Chapter 1**_

Okay, that's it! I completely lost it! He is driving me crazy! He knows I love him, but I can't be with him because I can't control myself around him. I lose myself trying to gaze through his eyes looking at my reflection. I'm not good enough for him.

I slam the door behind me and run upstairs. Well I tripped before I even made it. Clumsy. That is the word to describe me. I have no control over my body. It's like I have 2 left feet. By the time I get to my room, I jump on my bed, careless that it took me forever to make it.

I checked my phone. *6 new messages* I opened my inbox. 4 were from my mom, always worried about me. Since she just got fired from her job and my dad has been very sick lately, she has been so worried about everything and trying to control it. 1 message was from David and one was from Lucas. I just ignored David because I loved him so much I didn't even want to talk to him right now.

I checked Lucas's message.

*Hey Claire. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite with me tonight. I mean if you weren't busy tonight, cuz if you were I didn't want to bother you. So umm… please answer me when you can.*

I looked at the clock.

The message was sent at 6:02. It was 6:47.

I guess I just need to take my mind off of David for a while.

*I would like to. Come pick me up at 8:00*

I ran to my closet and rummaged my hand through there. I finally picked out a cute ruffled purple top with shorts and a cardigan. While changing, my phone started vibrating. I ran to check what it was.

*1 new message*

*Okay, GREAT! I will see you soon*

I finished dressing up and sprayed perfume all over myself.

I ran downstairs (managing not to fall again) and grabbed my wallet. "I'm going out mom, but I'll be back before 9:30!", I shouted at the top of my lungs, trying to catch my breath after.

"Okay, honey. Just be back soon"

Just as I was about to open the door, I heard a car beep.

_**Finding It Chapter 2**_

I stepped outside, just to find a silver truck parked on my front yard. The car windows were to tinted to see through it. I walked to the front window as it opened. I tried to recognize who it was. I finally realized it was Lucas when he got out of the car and ran to the other side just to open the door for me.

"Why thank you".

"No problem", he answered.

After driving for a while, we finally arrived at Chili's. As soon as we got inside, I could smell the fajitas sizzling on the oven. "Table for 2", Lucas told the waitor. "Follow me", the waitor said as we followed him. We got a window seat, and it was actually really pretty outside so things were going out good.

When we finished eating, we got back into the car. "I'm gonna take you somewhere before we go back home", he exclaimed. I didn't answer because my mind was wrapped in thought of where we might be going. After about what seemed like forever, we parked in front of the Winston Movie Premiere. I glanced blankly at my watch. 9:13. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for a movie. I told my."

He interrupted me with a soft kiss. I tried to get away, but he was holding me so that I wouldn't escape.

Then suddenly, David ran to where Lucas was and punched him in the face so hard, blood started gushing out of his nose and mouth. I was speechless. Lucas got up from the floor and ran to his car and drove away. I turned around and met face to face with David.

"I can't belive you would do that to me", he said. "I loved you with everything that I had and you just left me hanging…"

"I swear I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I."

"Don't ever talk to me again", he whispered so soflty, that I think he even mouthed the words.

I was shattered.

And then it hit me. I reached for my phone and checked the message he sent me. *Hey, if you need me I will be at the movies. Sorry I couldn't be here tonight for our nacho day. Lol. Hope to see you soon.*

"WAIT!", I yelled trying to catch up to him. "I love you, and THAT'S why I couldn't be with you."

I tried to grab his shoulders, but he just shoved my hands.

I barely even noticed we were crossing the street

"Don't do this to me, please…", I tried telling him.

He turned around. "Just leave me ALONE!" I can see his eyes turning darker, like forming storm clouds. I was terrified at which state of physical apearance he has entered. I knew he really meant it, but i couldn't risk losing him.

_**Finding it Chapter 3**_

"BUT", I didn't even have time to answer. He pushed me as hard as he could. I fell onto the sidewalk. I tried to get my head together before I realized why he did it. I turned my head just to find a car headed straight for him. "WATCH OUT!", I cried, but before I even had time to get up, it was to late.

"Right this way", said Dr. Polet. I opened the door and found a David that I once knew to be the strongest, most energetic, loving person in the world….. all broken and torn up. He was laying on one of the beds with his eyes closed. I ran and sat beside him. I didn't know what to say.

He saved my life, after what I did. I couldn't control my tears. For once in my life I was speechless. My mom and Dr. Polet went to talk outside of the room. "David….", I whispered. I'm am so completely sorry. I didn't mean to." I leaned in closer. "I love you so much, my heart hurts when I'm around you and I lose myself. I sometimes think your to good for me." I caught my breath. "I can't", and once again I was interrupted. He grabbed by head and pulled it towards mine. His lips were so passionate. The way they moved with mine. It was…..PERFECT. I felt like I was floating into the night sky. The only thing holding me was him. I didn't want this to end. This was the moment I wanted to pause in my life. I now know what he meant when he said he loved me.

And I loved him back.

"Owww", he whispered, as he laid his torn up neck on the bed.

My mom came back into the room. "Sweetie, I think it's time to leave".

I said with no doubt in myself, "I think I am spending the night here."

My eyes then glanced over to David.

A pale, weak, crooked smile formed across his face.


End file.
